1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to odorless cosmetic compositions within gelatin capsules.
2. The Related Art
Traditionally, cosmetic products have been packaged in containers sufficiently large to provide multiple doses. More recently, there has been a trend towards single or unit dose packages. Capsules, especially those formed from gelatin, are the newest vehicles for delivering single dose cosmetic products. For instance, the Revlon Corporation has introduced a product called Age-less.RTM. which is a formula comprising vitamin E, sunscreens and moisturizers sealed into vitamin-like capsules.
La Prairie Corporation has introduced a product called Skin Caviar.RTM. which is a skin-care lotion contained in tiny egglike globes that are popped and rubbed onto the face. French Patent 2,632,936 (Dana) reports enclosing small quantities of perfume or other liquid cosmetics in spherical capsules formed from thin gelatin walls or inert plastic. The capsules measure in size between 2 and 4 mm.
Based upon cost considerations and long experience with pharmaceuticals, gelatin has become the wall material of choice in capsule technology. More particularly the soft gelatin variety, because of its elastic nature, has been of most interest to cosmetic packagers. However, an unexpected problem has been encountered in developing liquid cosmetics held within gelatin capsules. The problem is one of malodor apparently generated by the interaction of liquid cosmetic with the gelatin wall. The odor has been described as an amine smell, possibly arising from proteinaceous constituents of the gelatin wall. Malodor represents a significant problem to cosmetic products, especially products which are formulated without perfume.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gelatin capsule containing a unit dose of cosmetic product which is acceptable to consumers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a gelatin capsule containing a unit dose of cosmetic product that is malodor-free, especially a product without perfume.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a gelatin capsule containing a unit dose of cosmetic product that can be stored for long periods of time without the cosmetic adversely interacting with the gelatin.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent upon consideration of the more detailed description of the invention that follows.